runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hallowe'en Event 2010
Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow rozgrywa się w rezydencji Ponurego Żniwiarza, gdzie zawitał zespół Adamantite Damsel. Naszym zadaniem jest pomoc przygotowaniach do koncertu. Solucja Rozmawiamy z dyniogłowym Pete'em i wchodzimy w portal. Trafiamy do mrocznej rezydencji Ponurego Żniwiarza. Pete, stojący w pobliżu, prosi nas o porozmawianie z gośćmi i pomoc w przygotowaniu imprezy. Trzy zadania można wykonać w dowolnej kolejności: Księżycówka *Rozmawiamy z wilkołakami, Helgą, Gretą i Moirą, w pokoju w północno-zachodnim krańcu rezydencji. Dowiemy się, że są wokalistkami zespołu Adamantite Damsel i potrzebują specjalnego napoju - księżycówki - by przygotować się do występu. *Drink musi być świeży, więc trzeba przygotować go samemu. Podchodzimy do długiego stołu i zabieramy składniki: pustą butelkę na księżycówkę, garść złych liści, butlę krwi, butlę strachu, garść zmielonych kości. *Niestety żadna z wokalistek nie pamięta całego przepisu. Rozmawiamy kolejno z każdą z nich. **Moira mówi, że liści używa się do odcedzenia reszty składników. **Helga wspomina, że krew nigdy nie jest dodawana pierwsza. Od pozostałej dwójki dowiadujemy się jednak, że ma ona słabą pamięć i zazwyczaj się myli. **Greta pamięta, że zmielone kości dodaje się na końcu. *Postępujemy według kompletnego już przepisu: *#Do pustej butelki wkładamy garść liści *#Wlewamy porcję krwi *#Dolewamy porcję strachu *#Wsypujemy zmielone kości *Oddajemy gotowy napój wilkołakom Pająki *Rozmawiamy z Minstrel Web, pajęczycą przebywającą w pobliżu sceny. Musimy odnaleźć 8 pająków, które schowały się w całym domu. Znajdowanie pająków 4 pająki można napotkać chodząc po domu. 4 pozostałe schowane są w meblach lub pod nimi. Parter: * Purpurowy znajduje się w gablotce w pomieszczeniu z portalem. * Pomarańczowy przebywa w bibliotece, po drodze z salonu na piętro. Piętro: * Turkusowy przebywa w pokoju w południowym krańcu domu razem z krukiem Edgarem. Żeby się ruszył, należy go nastraszyć. * Niebieski siedzi pod łóżkiem w centralnie położonej sypialni. * Czerwony schowany jest w zegarze, niedaleko łóżka, pod którym był niebieski. * Zielony ukryty jest między ręcznikami w łazience na północ od sypialni. * Beżowy chodzi po północnej części piętra domu * Różowy spaceruje po korytarzach. Parkiet taneczny Schodzimy na parter (wcześniej możemy zacząć trzecie zadanie) i przystępujemy do drugiej części zadania - ustawienia pająków na właściwych miejscach na parkiecie. Każdy pająk może znajdować się w jednym z dwóch miejsc - na odpowiadającym mu polu lub w innym miejscu parkietu. Wybranie opcji "Przesuń" u pająka powoduje przesunięcie jednego lub dwóch pająków (niekoniecznie wybranego). Ruchy odbywają się w sposób następujący: W wypadku pomyłki można poprosić Allana o ustawienie pająków na pozycji początkowej. Najszybsze rozwiązanie, wymagające 5 ruchów polega na przemieszczeniu po kolei: #Turkusowego #Zielonego #Czerwonego #Purpurowego #Pomarańczowego *Rozmawiamy z Minstrel Web, gdy już wszystkie pająki są na miejscach. Autograf *Idziemy na piętro i rozmawiamy z panem domu - Ponurym Żniwiarzem. Jest on niespokojny, gdyż na imprezę przybył Zabeth Corvid, jego ulubiony muzyk. Ponury jest dość nieśmiały, więc mamy porozmawiać w jego imieniu. *Oferujemy przyniesienie autografu Zabetha, ale Ponury ostrzeże nas o jego pewnej przypadłości - Zabeth był mocno pijany w chwili swojej śmierci i został przeniesiony o kilka sekund w przyszłość. Przez to konwersacje z nim są dość trudne. *Schodzimy na dół, do pokoju w południowo-wschodniej części domu i rozmawiamy z duchem muzyka. Rozmowa ma nietypowy przebieg: najpierw Zabeth odpowiada, a następnie my zadajemy właściwe pytanie. #Cześć, jak przyjęcie? (Hello, enjoying the party?) #Więc, jak Cię zwą? (So, what do people call you?) #Rany, jesteś idiotą. (Sheesh, you're an idiot.) #Wybacz, co powiesz na kolejnego drinka? (Sorry, how about I make it up to you with another drink?) #Jak bardzo jesteś pijany? (Exactly how drunk are you?) #Wampir i wilkołak wchodzą do baru... (A vampire and a werewolf walk into a bar...) #Znasz Ponurego? (Do you know Grim?) #Mogę dostać milion doświadczenia? (Can I get a million XP?) - opcjonalne #Mogę dostać autograf dla ponurego? (Can I get an autograph for Grim?) *Zabeth zgodzi się (oczywiście zanim spytamy) i wręczy nam autograf, który znosimy Ponuremu. Koncert *Rozmawiamy z Pete'm w celu zakończenia zadania *Po jego ukończeniu możemy chodzić po rezydencji i rozmawiać z przebywającymi tam postaciami Nagroda Plik:Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow reward.png *Kościana broszka o działaniu podobnym do Wielkanocnego pierścienia - "Ta diaboliczna ozdoba zmieni noszącego w stertę kości na zawołanie!" *Emotka Władca Marionetek en:2010 Hallowe'en event Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Eventy Świąteczne Kategoria:Hallowe'en Kategoria:2010